Sweet Dreams
by myobsession
Summary: yaoi, citrus-y, m/m, hints of past 1+R, 1x2 (past, present), angst, Heero torture, language. Heero's living a lie...and has an impossible dream. will Duo ever love him back? dreamfic-ish
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sweet Dreams

Author: myobsession

Warnings: yaoi, citrus-y, m/m, hints of past 1+R, 1x2 (past, present), angst, Heero torture, language.

A/n: this is kind of a dreamfic (if there is such thing) fluffy at the end. 

"Heero?" Duo asked, in the dark of the night. He rolled over, rustling the sheets, facing the other boy.

Heero refused to look at him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Duo asked smoothly, running his fingers through Heero's dark chestnut hair.

"Nothing." came the blank reply.

__

I wish…I wish you loved me.

-In order to forget,

I always

had one encounter after another...

They did me a favor

by making me aware of such pain...

Those warm tears…-

I never knew what pain was…I never knew what suffering was…I never knew…loneliness…but now I do.

- I'm getting used to

the loneliness,

ever since I was born.

But within those arms

that opened up before my eyes,

my heart spontaneously trembles. -

Quatre told me…he told me I was in love. But this is not love. I love, but I am not loved. That's the only problem...Sex isn't love either.

- I feel the future

unfolding

Because of love

Strong and gentle

Embracing

pieces of feelings

that are, for some reason, painful. -

"Heero…we-ah…well we need to talk." Heero looked up from his laptop at the long-haired boy. You could see in his eyes he knew what was coming.

"About what?" he asked calmly.

"Uh…well…" Duo stammered.

"The problem is Duo…" Heero began, interrupting. "I don't have anything to say."

Duo's mouth dropped. "Hey, man." he said pointing to himself. "**I'm** the one who's breaking this…this _thing _off!"

"You are such a SLUT Duo." Heero growled.

"How-how can you say that?" Duo gasped. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his deep violet eyes.

"What we had…" Heero started, not being able to finish.

"What was it to you Heero, huh? Did it mean something to you MORE than just casual sex cause I'm not understanding."

"You…you …made me feel…" Heero found the words lost in his throat.

"Well isn't this touching…Perfect Soldier knows what it's like to feel pleasure." Duo said, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"…feel human again…" 

There was a brief suspended silence in the air as Duo gaped, eyes softening.

"Did I just hear you right?"

- For the first time, I want to try

starting from a smile

and something changes

here in my heart -

"You…I-changed…me." Heero said quietly.

"And it got me thinking…about how much I missed…being…normal…Just a guy…Just Heero."

A sudden outburst from Duo broke his monologue. "You are full of SHIT man. You really are. You scare me ya know Heero? I mean great in bed, but you need to work some of these issues out. Seriously…" He got up from the chair he was leaning on to walk out of the door.

__

Are you afraid?

Yes…

- One can be a word that counts as lonely

Two can be as lonely as each can be

Searching and pretending

As we wander through this world

Can we ever know

Where hearts go -

__

Yuy…

"Quatre…have you ever cried before?" Heero asked innocently.

Quatre gasped, sensing the hidden meaning in his question.

"What happened?"

"Duo left." Heero said with his head hung.

"I-I cried. I don't know…don't know what happened. But I did…tell him."

"Told him what?" the Arabian asked

"Told him how I felt."

"And how do you feel Heero?"

There was a pause.

"Human…"

- What's done is done, it feels so bad

what once was happy now is sad

I'll never love again

my world is ending -

__

Don't be afraid.

Please…

- pieces of feelings

that are, for some reason, painful. -

-One can be a word that counts as lonely -

- By making me aware of such pain… -

Those warm tears…

"Love is a place you'll never see…"

"Never…"

__

I can hardly smile.

~~~

//

"Duo what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, what does it look like?"

"W-why?"

"Because you're so damn hot…and you turn…me on…so fucking MUCH."

"O-oh…"

//

~~~

- I know that I called never love again

I've lost everything

everything

that matters to me,

matter in this world -

Duo Maxwell likes to cuddle after sex. He favors his left hand. He fires with his right. He's loud, noisy, and obnoxious, a 24/7 chatter-box. Duo loves the smell of vanilla, loves to wake up and go to bed late. He has a secret passion for dancing. His favorite color is gold, but he loves to wear black. He told me…he told me once that his one wish in the entire world was to see Solo again.

My one wish in the world you ask?

To feel again. To be able to laugh, smile, to love. I want to love. But love is a place I'll never see.

Duo…duo's afraid.

__

"What are you afraid of?"

"Losing…"

- It wasn't you at all

Hide behind a painted smile, did you know that 

You would live a lie or two 

Pull the very ground from under you 

And leave you nowhere else to run 

You can sail the seven seas and find 

Love is a place you'll never see 

Passing you like a summer breeze 

You feel life has no other reason to be 

You can wait a million years and find 

That heaven's too far away from you 

Love's just a thing others do -

__

"Losing what?"

"…everything…I've lost so much."

- I can never be what you need 

If there was a way, through the hurt 

then I would find it I'd take the blows. 

Yes I would fight it 

But this is the one

Impossible dream to love 

What am I, if I can't be yours.

It can't be yours -

"Duo…?" Heero said, turning back towards the other body in his bed.

"Yea?"

"Can we stay here forever…?"

"Sure baby…"

- could we stay right here   
until the end of time until the earth stops turning   
gonna love you until the seas run dry   
I've found the one I've waited for   
all this time I've loved you   
and never known your face   
all this time I've missed you   
and searched this human race   
here is true peace   
here my heart knows calm   
safe in your soul   
bathed in your sighs   
wanna stay right here   
until the end of time   
all I've known   
all I've done   
all I've felt was leading to this   
all I've known   
all I've done   
all I've felt was leading to this   
gonna stay right here   
'till the end of time 'till the earth stops turning   
I'm gonna love you 'till the seas run dry   
I've found the one I've waited for   
the one I've waited for -

Duo gathered Heero in his arms protectively and let his violet eyes flutter closed.

- still in my heart this moment   
or it might burst   
could we stay right here -

Heero Yuy likes to cuddle after sex…if your name is Duo Maxwell. He favors either hand. He is quiet, introverted, and his work is his life. He loves the smell of Duo's cologne, loves to wake up and going to sleep any hour of the day or night, as long as it's with Duo. He wants no more than to just fit in with everyone. He has a secret passion for dancing…but the only one who's seen him do it is Duo. His favorite color is purple. He said the one thing he wanted was to be human again…Duo makes him feel human.

I've seen love…

It's right here…

with you…

-so sick so sick of being tired   
and oh so tired of being sick   
I'm willing and waiting to prove over the worst of everything you had to say about me   
so obviously desperate   
so desperately obvious -

"I'm sorry Heero, I really am. I just…don't think we're the same people anymore. Back in the war…You and I were both there, fighting for the same dream…Peace."

"Relena…what are you talking about?"

- I don't sleep, don't feel a thing 

And my senses have all but gone

Can't even cry from the pain, 

can't shed a tear now I realize

We're not the same and it's making me sad 

Cause we can't fulfill

our dreams in this life -

"Man, Heero, I never thought I'd see the day Miss Relena Peacecraft dumped you!"  


"Shut up Duo."

…

"Sorry…I just didn't think she would…"

"I didn't either."

"Look dude I'll make it up to you, lets go out."

"Wh-hat?"

"Come on, we'll go to a club or something. To get your mind off that Relena chick."

"I-…don't have anything to wear."

"I'll lend you some of my stuff…Pleeease Heero?"

"Don't give me that look Duo."

*whimper*

  
"Fine….stupid puppy eyes…"

-we wont stand for hazy eyes anymore  
think of all the fun had   
we wont stand for hazy eyes anymore  
the finest line divides a night well spent from a waste of time-

"Duo…what are you…mpphh….doing?"

"Kissing you, what does it look like…"

-We wont stand for hazy eyes anymore  
think of all the days you spent   
alone with just your TV set and...I can barely smile-

"Duo…I've never really…done this before…"

"Hey, baby, it's okay I'll help you…"

-so how are your dreams? 

whatever lover they may be 

so how are your dreams? 

whatever lover they may be go on 

so go on, go and take on the world 

building castles, building castles

expand your wings across the sky, 

take my words and say good-night and never say good-bye 

expand your wings and fly and 

look to the sky expand your wings and 

fly expand your wings and fly -

"Heero?"

"…ye…ah…"

*chuckle*

"..wh…at?"

"You're breathless…"

"…so?"

"That's just weird man…you never get breathless…"

"…oh…."

…

"Heero?" 

"Uh…huh.."

"Close your eyes"

"…W-hy?"

"Cause I'm gonna kiss you again…"

- Please don't leave me without saying goodbye, without saying goodbye 

You and I cold February night 

it's been half an hour taking sweet time saying our goodbyes 

one minute more the best day of my life 

is all thanks to you precious remembrance 

saved for rainy days on February -

"MMppphh…"

"Hey baby."

"Duo, stop, I just got back from a mission, I'm tired as hell."

"Aww…but Heero, you turn me on…And I missed you."

"Duo get off me…"

…

*thunk*

"Fine. Bastard."

- I was so afraid that you would fall out of touch  
and we can talk all night, we could talk all night  
and I will sing you lullabies, I will sing you lullabies  
not every arrow is pointed straight at your heart  
so come around again, so come around again  
and we can talk all night -  


__

Don't be afraid anymore…I'm not

"What are you so god damn afraid of Duo???"

"NOTHING, I'm NOT…afraid of anything!"

__

…liar

"What are you afraid of?"

"LOSING…"

"Losing what?"

"Everything…I've already lost so much…"

…

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand me Duo…I'm different than you…"

- In between the light of day  
He wants more than anything  
In between the light of day  
To find his way out of here  
In between the light of day  
He thinks he's going to make it  
In between the light of day  
If he could only take it -

"I think…this is the end, Heero."

"So do I…"

"Well…goodbye then."

"Bye…"

- This is the time  
This is the place  
We all go our separate ways  
No turning back  
This is the time  
This is the place  
We all go our separate ways -  


Heero walked down the seemingly abandoned street, looking up at the buildings…the big tall buildings…so much bigger than me.

He shoved his hands in his pockets roughly, a scowl planted on his face. 

This is just…how it should be.

- I can remember parking lot nights 

What did they mean to you? 

Wrapping my arms around your body 

Protecting and holding you 

Holding you -

Heero continued walking down the street, the concrete slabs of sidewalk becoming more and more rocky and out of place.

What?

- I wish that I could turn back time

cause now all the guilt is mine

cant live without

the trust from those you love

I know we can't forget the past

you can't forget love and pride

because of that, its killing me inside -

He stepped in between two of them, and his shoelace caught.

"Ahh-h."

Heero braced himself for the cold hard cement landing…but it never came.

He opened his eyes.

He was still falling.

Then he hit something.

Hard.

~~~

He sat up, aware that he was un-clothed, bare, with warm blankets wrapped around him.

"Wh-a?" he asked to no one in particular.

The door flew open.

"Rise and shine sweetheart, the others aren't gonna wait for you any longer!"

The loud, boisterous voice of Duo echoed in his ears.

Wh-a?

He shook his head…dream-ing?

He was dreaming?

Duo, wearing only fleece pajama bottom's, leaped on Heero, laughing.

"Comon Heero. You've slept in long enough!"

He gave Heero a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Huh?" he asked.

Duo lightly and playfully knocked Heero on the head with his knuckles.

"It's twelve forty-five you dork. Get up!"

Heero crossed his arms. What was going on?

"Don't make me force you…" Duo said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Heero didn't make a move.

"Alright then, you asked for it."

Duo leaped unto Heero, kissing him, dipping his tongue between his soft lips. Before Heero knew it, Duo had his hands on him, tickling him, touching him. 

He threw back his head, laughing.

__

It doesn't matter if this is a dream…

Duo giggled, still in front of Heero's face.

"Get up. Now." he said, joking.

"No." Heero said, feeling his lips tug into a smile.

"I'll make you get up Hee-chan."

"I know…" Heero grinned.

Heero suddenly growled, pulling Duo's body back on top of his. Kiss his cheeks, his neck, nose, everywhere but his mouth.

"Hee-ro!" Duo whimpered.

"Yes baby?"

"You're using this against me!" Duo crossed his arms, giving Heero a look.

"You know you like it!" Heero said waggling his fingers at Duo.

- I'm not in love 

So don't forget it 

It's just a silly phase I'm going through 

And just because I call you up 

Don't get me wrong 

Don't think you've got it me 

I'm not in love 

No, no It's because 

I'd like to see you 

But then again 

It doesn't mean you mean that much to me

So if I call you 

Don't make a fuss 

Don't tell your friends about the two of us 

I'm not in love 

No, no It's because 

I keep your picture 

Upon the wall It hides a nasty stain that's lying there

So don't you ask me 

To give it back 

I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me 

I'm not in love 

No, no It's because .. -

"I do NOT!" Duo protested with a silly grin on his face.

"I love the way your eyes sparkle…"

"Thinking aloud now, are we?" Duo poked Heero's nose.

"Humph." Heero said, swiping Duo's finger from his nose.

"Okay Mister Yuy, it's time for YOU, little spoiled brat, to get OUT of BED."

"No." Heero said, curling his arms around Duo's back.

"You know what I wanna do right now, instead?" Heero whispered into Duo's ear, trailing his tongue along the lobe. Duo shivered.

"What do you wanna do?" Duo's child-like voice grew husky and deep, teasing Heero.

"I wanna make love to you…." Heero said, kissing Duo's neck.

- You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely, but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true -  


Duo pulled away, gasping.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Heero sat up, confused and scared.

"Y-you've never…called it that before…" Duo said, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong with calling it that?"

"N-nothing…" 

"Then why are you crying?"

"I-I-I'm not."

- It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me  
Each and every single day I know   
I'm going to have to eventually give you away  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through -

__

I don't care if this is a dream…

Cus this is a good dream…

- How can you be so cold  
With my arms to hold you?  
How can you be so cold  
With my arms to enfold you?

I could give you - A mirror  
To show you - Disappointments  
I could give you - A history  
Could you ever listen in to me?

How can you be so cold  
When there's a fire burning?  
How can you be so cold  
When all the ice is melting?

I could give you - A mirror  
To show you - Disappointments  
I could give you - A history  
Could you ever listen in to me? -

__

Sweet dreams…

  



	2. Author RantExplanations

****

Okay this chapter is pretty much an explanation chapter. This is for Ink. ^_^

Pretty much the whole first part of the story is Heero's dream. First though, before the dream Heero was involved with Relena, but Relena dumped him. 

Ex:

"I'm sorry Heero, I really am. I just…don't think we're the same people anymore. Back in the war…You and I were both there, fighting for the same dream…Peace."

"Relena…what are you talking about?"

**Duo was the rebound, obviously. The very first paragraph-like thingy is right before Heero falls asleep and has this dream. The inserts are just feelings Heero is having like the quote: **

In order to forget, I always had one encounter after another...They did me a favor by making me aware of such pain...Those warm tears. 

****

Heero, in the dream, is having a 'fuck-buddy' like relationship with Duo. He wants it to be something more (as he does in real life, hence the begging with the italics: I wish you loved me.) The descriptive paragraphs were describing Duo's unique personality, while Heero's compared with his is based solely on having Duo in his life. During the dream the plot of the 1x2 relationship is first Duo kisses Heero at the club. They have sex afterwards Ex:

"Duo…I've never really…done this before…"

"Hey, baby, it's okay I'll help you…"

****

Then after the one encounter Duo tries to jump on Heero all the time. Heero doesn't like it, cus it bothers him that Duo would want him for sex only. Duo mistakes Heero's approach as bastardization. Hehe. Great word. Duo in the dream, doesn't want to lose Heero because he's lost everything in his life important to him. He just doesn't want to see Heero go too. Ex:

"What are you afraid of?"

"LOSING…"

"Losing what?"

"Everything…I've already lost so much…"

So they break up (which is at the beginning) and Duo gets scared again when Heero spills out all of his emotions. He leaves. The end. Then they try and talk it out some more. That's when Heero asks him what he's afraid of. Then they feel like there's nothing else to say. So they go their separate ways. Heero's walking down a street in the middle of nowhere and trips and falls. Poof! Out of the dream.

He stepped in between two of them, and his shoelace caught.

"Ahh-h."

Heero braced himself for the cold hard cement landing…but it never came.

He opened his eyes.

He was still falling.

Then he hit something.

Hard.

He wakes up, naked, in his bed. You guess what happened the night before, eh? So he's slept in (wow perfect soldier SLEPT IN!) yeah anyways Duo comes in and wakes him up informing him of breakfast and that if he doesn't wake up soon they're gonna have it without him. Heero's so happy that he figures he's dreaming now and that his awake state was when he was having the bad dream. So he asks Duo to stay and 'make love with him.' Lol. Duo gets all emotional cus he called it 'making love' instead of sex and they live happily ever after. The whole dream theme is kinda summed up at the end with the "Sweet dreams.." line. And when Heero says he doesn't care if it's a dream because it's a really good dream. I couldn't bring myself to write lemon in here. It was just too…fluffy at the end to de-innocentize it. If you were wondering about the stuff in the -…- that was just random lyrics from different songs that I felt fit the situation. I love the last part with the I'm not in love part.

- I'm not in love 

So don't forget it 

It's just a silly phase I'm going through…-

****

So there you have it. Anymore questions you can e-mail me @ **anti_avril21@yahoo.com**** I hate Avril lavigne!!!! Rock on! Hehe Ciao ;)**


End file.
